Reader inserts
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: A reader insert and my very first request sent by an anonymous. A drabble request where Reid finds out his sister (You) and Morgan are dating, and fluff of their dating life all drabbles please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reader insert, drabble request from an anonymous where Reid finds out you and Morgan are dating and you're Reid's sister, it's over 100 words but I hope you like and please review**

Reid stood staring at you and Morgan holding hands completely in shock, yet somewhat angry and confused

"So you two are like...together together?" he asked looking at your intertwined hands

"Yeah and we're happy and you've known Derek for a long time and he's a good guy and...Spence you don't look so good," you say observing your brother's pale expression

"Oh oh no I'm just...confused,"

"By?" Morgan asked raising his eyebrows suggestively

"How Derek Morgan, the guy who'll screw anything with a vagina-"

"Spence!"

"Alright alright I'm sorry Y/N," he chuckled "Just don't hurt her...I may look weak and scrawny but _you_ know I can pack a punch _especially_ when it comes to my sister,"

"Alright I gotcha Reid, now if you're done lecturing us we're gettin' late for a date," Morgan said walking off with you

 **Also I shall be updating my stories when I return from Paris in six days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second request that showed up in my email which is emily boodoo 200 g mail . com without all the spaces of course my brother created it for me don't laugh, if you wanna send in your own requests I'm so proud of this one exactly 100 words it was just a request for some fluff between Morgan and the reader by another anonymous you know who you are**

"Noooooooooooooo," you you said to Morgan who laughed

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees," he said booping your nose with his finger

"Alright, alright, I bet, I can get you to say red," you said confidently

"Never, try me,"

"Okay what color is the sky during the day?" you asked with a grin

"Blue," he said as if you were the stupidest person in the world

"Aha I told you I could get you to say blue!" you say sticking out your tongue

"No you said red," he argued

"Boom!" you exclaim with a smug smile

"Oh I see what you did there, nice one,"


	3. Chapter 3

**This one was requested by another anonymous reader thank you for reading I hope this is what you were looking for, and here comes fluff**

"Hey Y/N?" Reid asks as you skim through a book

"Hm?"

"Why do you have a bird's nest on top of your head?" he asks trying not to laugh as your eyes widen

"What!? No, no no this can't be happening. Dammit Derek's taking me out on a date after work, noooooo," you cry trying desperately to fix your hair

"What's wrong baby girl?" Morgan asks approaching you

"My everything!"

"You look fine," he chuckles

"Wow love really is blind," Reid snickers hiding behind his case file

"Shut up they are absolutely adorable!" Garcia squeals

"Yeah on mars," he snorts before receiving a slap upside the head from Garcia "Sorry!"

"So when are you two takin a trip down aisle?" Garcia asks as JJ and Rossi approach

"Whoa we're _takin_ it slow,"

"Uh huh, I don't think she bites, do you bite Y/N?" Rossi joked

"Maybe, when I want to," she said winking at him

"Is Derek Morgan blushing, I can't believe my eyes, Y/N Reid actually got Derek Morgan to blush, guys this is history!" JJ exclaims laughing

"I know I am not blushing!"

"Uh huh whatever you say sweetcheeks," you say patting his back before walking back for some coffee

"I am not blushing!" he says as his face slowly fades back to it's original color

"But seriously where are you two in your relationship?"

"Somewhere in between hopelessly in love yet can't get time, if that's a thing,"

"Morgan wants to give single girls time to mourn, when really I think Y/N should be the one mourning," Reid says not looking up form his book "Can I ask you something Y/N?"

"You just did," you say pouring yourself a cup of coffee

"Touche, but honestly how do you put up with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Constant nagging, worrying about his figure, he's more of a diva than you,"

"Maybe but he's actually really cute at home,"

"Derek Morgan cute I could never picture that," JJ snickers

"If you're planning on proposing to that nightmare you definitely don't know what you're in for," Reid chuckles


	4. Note

**I'm sorry I should've specified this earlier Y/N stands for Your Name to the newbies who don't understand fiction talk yet**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is late to reader who requested it and I'm sorry but life has been so hectic and to all of the other requests I'll try to get them out to you as soon as possible so please Read and Review**

You weren't feeling well so you requested a day off from work three days ago, but they got called out on a case and Hotch told you to stay behind if you weren't up to it. So here you were standing there in your bathroom staring at the six pregnancy tests all saying one thing "Positive" you were pregnant, with Derek Morgan's baby.

"Y/N!" you hear his voice boom from downstairs as the door shuts, you hear him drop his bag on the couch and his heavy boots making noise as he walked around "Y/N?" you heard his voice ask, you wanted to answer but your brain couldn't form any words, you sighed and put the cover of the toilet down before sitting down and hiding your face in your hands as you heard his footsteps bounding up the stairs slowly followed by the cocking of a gun, you heard a sigh of relief as he put his gun away "Y/N why didn't you answer, you scared me,"

"I'm pregnant," was all your brain could manage to process

"What?" he said in shock

"I'm pregnant with your baby, I have all of the symptoms and the tests are positive, all of them," you said pointing to the area near the sink where the six pregnancy tests resided

"Gee are you absolutely positive," he joked as you sighed and brushed your hair out of your

"This isn't funny Derek what are we gonna do? how are we going to tell the team, what will they think-" questions began spewing from your mouth as you got up and began pacing

"Hey hey hey," he said cutting you off and turning your body to face his, you looked into his eyes "I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna tell the team when you're ready to, they're gonna be absolutely great with it, and we're gonna live like the happy family we always wanted to," you swallowed the lump that formed in your throat and nodded with a small smile on your face before burying your face in his chest

"I love you,"

"Love you too, now lets get some sleep," he said pressing a kiss to your forehead before lifting you up into his strong arms as you buried your face in the crook of his neck and giggled


End file.
